Destiny
by Mayoyo
Summary: Sanzo is saved from Homura by a girl who appeared out of nowhere, and she followed them on their journey. Little do they know, she has a secret to hide.... [Completed] Comments appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Saved by An Angel

Chapter 1: Saved by an Angel

"Che! Homura, you are here to play with us again, huh?" Sanzo snarled. "Humph, Konzen, we are just coming for our bit of fair play, it` getting boring you know," Homura replied snidely. "Che," Sanzo hissed under his breath.

"Homura, your opponent is me! I`m determined to beat you up today. You are strong, but I`m DETERMINED, after all you made me lose my dinner!" Son Goku shouted. "Stupid monkey, is that all you can think about," Gojou asked. Homura looked surprised, then smiled. "Come on then, what are you waiting for Son Goku." Goku speeded towards Homura, and ..punched air, for Homura was no longer there. Instead, he reappeared behind Goku, and whispered "Be strong, Goku" before slamming his fist into Goku. Goku doubled over and fell to the ground

"Goku!" Hakkai shouted. He made a move, wanting to run over to Goku, but Zeon blocked his way, with his machine gun. "We are your opponents now!" "Homura has always wanted this fight.We shouldn`t disturb him while he`s so happy now, " drawled Shien. "Aah, they are looking down on us aren`t they?" Gojou drawled back. "And it makes me wanna puke!!" He swinged his weapon at Zeon, but Zeon managed to avoid it. Hakkai followed up, and four of them were fighting nonstop.

"This is so irritating, " Sanzo said to himself. "But I really must see what that monkey is up to." For Goku had been beaten up badly by Homura. He started towards them.

"Konzen, coming to play with me?" Homura smiled wickedly. "Look what I`ve done to Son Goku, don`t you feel bad?" "His business is none of mine. I only came to seek my own revenge for last time," Sanzo answered carelessly. "Is that so? Don`t try to challenge me, Sanzo, for I`m a god, and I know your past. Why, I`ve seen you licking the shoes of your 'master' Koumyou Sanzo," Homura said. Sanzo balled his hands into fists by the side. "Come and fight me with strength Sanzo, show me what you can really do," Homura half-whispered.

At the other side, Gojou and Zeon paused temporarily, looking at them. "Sanzo`s mad, Homura will get what he wanted," commented Gojou, while nearly getting hit by a shot from Zeon. "Finally we can see this monk act, huh?" said Zeon, giving an extra nasty blast.

But Sanzo had other ideas. "Look at your eyes, you have a golden one and a blue one. This means you`re half human. Did _Kami-sama_ banish you here or something," he said. This time, Homura got really angry, for Sanzo had hit his weak point. "Do you want to die?" Homura said softly. "With your abilities, I surely won`t!" Sanzo answered back.

"Then I'll fulfill your wish!" Homura speeded towards Sanzo, and gave him a hard punch in the stomach. Sanzo fell back several feet with the impact. But Homura wasn't done yet. "You wanted this so much, so enjoy it while you can!" He grabbed Sanzo by the hair and started punching him mercilessly. Sanzo, the ever-calm Sanzo couldn't defend himself at all.

Finally Sanzo managed to untangle himself and grabbed his shoureijuu (spirit gun) and took a few shots. Of course, Homura was ready for that, and being a god, wasn`t affected by it. "Is that all you can do, Sanzo?" he said. "Son of a bitch!" Sanzo cursed. Homura, angry again sped towards Sanzo and b eat him up, but Sanzo didn`t stop his curses at Homura. "Half bred human, stupid god, no wonder He banished you...." and so forth.

Now Homura reached his boiling point and stood up momentarily. Sanzo fell to the ground, extremely weak. Hakkai and Gojou looked on in horror while defending themselves from Shieon and Zeon. "That namagusa bouzu (corrupt monk) is gonna die," said Gojou. "Sanzo!" Hakkai called in horror.

Homura had collected a huge ball of 'ki' and with a wicked glint in his eye, sent the ball flying. The next moment, the whole place exploded into flames. "SANZO!" Hakkai and Gojou stared.

Slowly, the smoke cleared. In the mist, they could see three silhouettes. Three?! "What the hell?" Gojou exclaimed. 

The smoke cleared, the people became more solid. They saw someone bent over another person on the ground, holding up something (later they found out it was a bow) as if to shield themselves. And so it was. They first saw Homura a few distance away from the two people, looking extremely shocked.

"Whatthe.... Ai ?!?" Homura said in disbelief. The person straightened up. It was a girl dressed in a kimono-like shirt, with a skirt reaching to her ankles, slits by both sides. She had long blonde hair, just like Sanzo, and was carrying a bow and a container of arrows slung from behind.

"Homura-sama, I don`t think you should kill innocent mortals," the girl said in a soft melodious voice. " What are you doing down here?" demanded Homura, ignoring her statement. " Bousatsu-sama told me I could find some fun here," the girl replied. "I want his life! Get out of my way!" Homura snarled. "I won`t," she replied firmly. Homura stared stonily.

"Fine. Zeon, Shien, retreat." And without another word, Homura disappeared. "Arrh, there`s a plan gone wrong, " Zeon complained. "Ai-sama, good day to you," bowed Shien before they both disappeared.

Gojou and Hakkai were of course in a state of disbelief. They had just seen the great fighting God, Homura Taishi retreat from this lady, obviously of high power. They stared at her, not knowing what to say. Hakkai snapped out of his state of oblivion and smiled politely. "Thank you for saving Sanzo. May we know who are you?" he inquired. "Yeah and what have you got to stop Homura! I`d like to learn that!" Gojou piped.

The girl giggled quietly, and bowed to them "I`m Ai....ahh...no... my name`s Yuuki. Nice to meet you Hakkai, Gojou." Sanzo got up from where he was, groaning, with his hand to his head," Not another god! I`ve had enough." "Sorry to disappoint you, Genjo-sama!" the girl chirped. Suddenly she turned and rushed over to the other side where Goku was still lying. "Ah, Goku!" Hakkai exclaimed. "My house is nearby, if you don`t mind, please bring Goku over and you all can rest a while too," the girl smiled.

**********************************************************************

Let me just describe the main characters before we go further, for those of you who mayn`t have watched Gensou Maden Saiyuuki before.

Genjo Sanzo- A monk who`s been sent by the Three Buddhas on a 'Journey To The West'. Likes to drink sake, swears and curses, gambles, smokes and kill with abandon. His shoureijuu is his choice of weapon. 

Yuuki- A mysterious girl who saves Sanzo`s life. Doesn`t want to reveal her 'true' identity, but follows Sanzo on his journey to the West. Can be very sweet and persuading when the time calls for it. Very good at gambling, and can drink sake 'endlessly'. 

Cho Hakkai- Very calm and polite person, in this story.

Sa Gojou- Loves women, very sarcastic especially with Goku. Inevitably, falls in love with....

Son Goku- One bottomless pit monkey. Always hungry, very innocent, but is totally devoted to Sanzo.

Homura Taishi- A god, who wants to challenge Goku and Sanzo. 

Zeon and Shien- His followers

Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction written down! I hope its not too boring! I usually just 'think' out all these, but I thought it would be nice to let other people read about them too! Keep on reading !


	2. Chapter 2: A new Addition

Chapter 2: A New Addition

"AAAH, I`m hungry!" Goku stretched and yawned. "A-re?? Where is this place"? Gojou from the other bed turned and grumbled, "Baka, waking me up so early in the morning. Just like a stupid monkey." Hakkai, meanwhile asked, "How are you, Goku?" Goku answered, "Fine, but I`m sooooo hungry!" He bends over, groaning. He suddenly pop up."Sanzo! Lets go....ehh?? Where`s Sanzo?" He looked around the room. Gojou and Hakkai looked at each other and smiled (a little wickedly).

"Genjo-san, don`t move so much or I won`t be able to fasten the bandage properly!" complained Yuuki as she wrapped a bandage around Sanzo`s arm. "Nobody asked you to. Get off," Sanzo snapped. "You should be happy, I saved you you know," said Yuuki as she went to the other side of the room to get more bandages. "I didn`t need your saving," he answered back. Yuuki sighed inwardly then started towards Sanzo. Sanzo, meanwhile, in a reflex motion moved his chair backwards. Yuuki walked on but suddenly slipped on Sanzo`s slipper (which he accidentally left on the floor) and letting out a yell, landed right on Sanzo. Her lips landed right on Sanzo`s lips, causing them both to kiss involuntarily.

The door to the room burst opened and Goku ran in. " Sanzo! I`m awfully....hungry??!" He stared openmouthed. Hakkai came in, "We`re going shopp-" He too stopped in his tracks. "Ouch watch where you stop, Hakkai!" Gojou shouted. He walked in then stared too. " Sanzo.....!!"

Sanzo looked at them in horror and with a swipe, pushed Yuuki off. "Haha, who would have thought Sanzo would change his mind about women!" Goku and Gojou looked at each other and laughed. Even Hakkai smiled. Sanzo, red with anger, whipped up his shoureijuu and fired at them. The first two shots exploded past Gojou and Goku`s head by a centimetre. They both jumped back, hugging each other with fright. 

"Shut up! I`ll kill you both now!" Gojou and Goku both ran for dear lives outside, with Sanzo after them firing like a maniac. Hakkai looked at them, and went over to help Yuuki up from the floor. "Daijoubuu desu ka?" He inquired politely. "My back!! GENJO SANZO !!" With that she took up her bow and the container of arrows, and rushed out cursing. Hakkai looked extremely surprised, then smiled and shook his head ." Ya-re, ya-re they are really troublesome,aren`t they Hakuryuu?" His little pet dragon, squeaked in response.

An hour later, they were all seated at the dining table, with Goku gobbling up as much food as fast as he could. Hakkai, always the sensible one, had gone out for his 'shopping' while the rest were running around trying to kill each other. Gojou sat by one side with his leg up on the chair, and a huge blue-black bump on his eye. He looked extremely sulky. Sanzo and Yuuki were facing each other from opposite sides of the table, one holding a gun, the other a bow and arrow, shooting each other distasteful glances. Hakkai meanwhile, sat and ate like nothing was wrong.

"Ah, Yuuki-san, where are your family? I haven`t seen them anywhere," Goku said with his mouth full." Don`t talk with your mouth full in front of ladies, stupid monkey." Gojou punched Goku on the head. "Actually I don`t have any. I live alone," she answered not taking her eyes off Sanzo. "That figures, who could live with her," Sanzo commented. Yuuki stiffened, pulling harder at the bowstring. Hakkai, grinning sheepishly said, " Yuuki-san don`t you think you should eat? We thank you very much for your hospitality, we will get going soon." "Going?!" Yuuki turned to Hakkai in surprise and excitement. Of course in her excitement, she forgot she was holding the bowstring and let go. The arrow shot through Sanzo`s huge arm sleeve, and in that distraction he accidentally pressed the trigger which grazed Yuuki`s hair. If Yuuki had not moved at that moment, I don`t know what else could have happened.

But Yuuki didn`t notice it at all. She stared at Hakkai with huge, and I mean HUGE pleading eyes." Oh Hakkai-san, please let me join your excursion! Please, please!" Hakkai looked apologetically, "I`m sorry but I`m not the one to decide. Sanzo is." Without wasting a moment, Yuuki ran over to Sanzo, who was trying to pull out the arrow which had somehow got stuck in the sleeve. She shook Sanzo (violently I might say in her excitement), "Genjo-san, Genjo-san, please please let me join you all !" "No way." He replied fiercely. "Oh please please please, I won`t bring any trouble at all please please please." she begged. "I said NO." he answered. Yuuki looked down, and just as suddenly looked up straight at Sanzo`s eyes with her HUGE shining pleading eyes. "Genjoooooooo...." she pleaded. 

"Aww, Sanzo, you could let her come. She`s not bad," said Gojou. " Yeah since she saved you and all, " piped Goku. Sanzo turned with murderous eyes, and he quickly stuttered, " I mean, ah, she can take care of us too." "I think you may have to do that Sanzo, " Hakkai put in.

Sanzo looked at all of them and looked back at the huge shining pleading eyes. He sighed sharply, "Follow if you want, and that`s for repaying you for saving me. We don`t owe each other now." " Whooopeee! Thanks Genjo!" Yuuki jumped up and danced all around the room. Sanzo looked extremely murderous. Hakkai saw, and again said, " Aah, ya-re, ya-re.... we are in for a happy time."

They all got ready to go off after breakfast. Hakuryuu, Hakkai`s dragon transformed into their green Jeep. Gojou and Goku climbed in, with insulting remarks at each other. Then Hakkai climbed in. "Where are those two love birds?" Gojou asked. Then Sanzo`s blonde hair, glinting in the sum could be seen coming out from the door, with Yuuki hanging around him. Sanzo took resolute steps towards the Jeep, but before he got to his place in the front seat, Yuuki jumped in there first. Sanzo, absolutely nearing his boiling point said, " That`s my place, get off." And he brandished his gun. Yuuki, a little horrified at Sanzo`s expression jumped to the back seat landing on Gojou`s lap. "Owwwwwwww!" Gojou exclaimed. "Keep in mind I wasn`t obeying you, it was just too uncomfortable up front." Yuuki said, folding her arms in front of her. Sanzo climbed up without a word and didn`t look at her.

The jeep rattled off, towards the west, with lots of grumbling from its occupants.


	3. Chapter 3: Crush

Chapter 3: Crush

The jeep finally rattled to a stop outside a small town. "Dang, am I tired!" Yuuki jumped off and started walking around to stretch her legs. Gojou, meanwhile had a stony openmouthed expression, indicating he was totally cramp. "That grrl sat on me the whole way, I can't move." He complained. "Aww I'm hungry, Sanzo let's go get something to eat," pleaded Goku. "I'm going." Sanzo snapped.

First a little more description. Gojou was the tallest of the group, followed by Hakkai, Sanzo, and Goku. Yuuki was slightly shorter than Sanzo even in her high-heeled boots, so one can make the assumption she's really short :P 

"Help me!!" Gojou croaked, still not able to move. "Haha, come on, Roach," Yuuki pulled Gojou from the Jeep and dragged him by the back of his vest all the way into town. Gojou looked, disconcerted, and Hakkai was there smiling again. 

They reached an inn and settled down to eat. Goku, after making the orders, " I hope it comes fast, I'm sooo hungry!" Sanzo hit Goku on the head with a tessen (huge paper kind of fan) "Stop that! You are irritating me!" Gojou with a groan said, " I still can't move!" He was indeed bruised (should I say A LOT) by the drag all the way into town. Yuuki looked at him, sympathetically, then got up and went to him. She started massaging him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sat on you. Please accept my forgiveness, " she said softly. (As I said, she is very good at pleading). Gojou suddenly blushed, " Well its okay, it wasn't that bad anyway." Goku, noticing his blush, said in glee, "Gojou, you're blushing! I bet you're thinking dirty again!" Gojou started in anger but then settled down again. "I'll let you off this time."

Meanwhile Sanzo, after seeing that spectacle, whipped out a newspaper with an angry rustle, and opened it, the whole newspaper covering his face. "Ehh?" they all turned to look at him in surprise, as he almost always never show any emotion. But then, the food came, Goku sat to enjoy his meal, Yuuki went back to her chair, passing by close to Sanzo, and they forgot about it. Except Hakkai, who was staring hard at Sanzo.

After eating, Yuuki excused herself, saying she wanted to go for a walk to see the town. A little while after she went, Gojou went out too.

Yuuki walked around, enjoying the sights of these townspeople trying to sell their wares, breathing in fresh smells from the restaurants. Suddenly... "Having fun?" asked Gojou as he walked side by side with her. "Gojou! You came too!" she exclaimed. "Aa, the air was too good to waste, " he answered. Yuuki smiled and walked on. She suddenly stopped and with glittering eyes turned to Gojou, " Look!" Gojou looked and saw gambling centre. "Lets goo!" Yuuki pulled him by the arm. "But I've got no money!" Gojou cried. "Don't worry, I've got this!" Yuuki brandished a gold card : The Three Buddha's Gold Card, owned by Sanzo. "Where the....!!!" "I took it from him when he wasn't looking!" Yuuki said gleefully.

"Full House!" A man slapped down his cards, and stared triumphantly at Yuuki. She looked, no mocked him rather, " So fast? You are good, but not good enough I'm afraid." She laid down her cards. "Straight Flush!" The crowd around the table gasped. "That`s the 15th game in a row she's won!" The man fainted. Yuuki grabbed the money eagerly, then thrust them all to Gojou. "Keep it for me!" And she went off to another table to play. Gojou was dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, Hakkai got up and said, " I'm going shopping, Sanzo. May I have your card please?" "I want to go too!" Goku jumped up and down in delight. "Don't let that stupid monkey go, he'll exhaust the card with all his food purchases," Sanzo said as he groped around for the card. "No I won't, you're so bad Sanzo!" Goku pouted. Hakkai looked in surprise at Sanzo, who was now frantically searching all around his robe. "What's wrong, Sanzo?" "I can't find that damn card." Sanzo cursed. "Maybe you dropped it?" Goku implied helpfully. "No.., ah that bitch! Just now, when she passed me, she must have took it out!" Sanzo burst with rage. 

"Don't you think we had a rather fine time today, Roach?" Yuuki happily asked. "You did but I sure didn't!" Gojou complained, juggling huge bags of money. Yuuki turned and waved at the owners of the gambling centre, who were staring after her in disbelief, totally bankrupt. "Bye Bye!! Thanks!" she sang out. " You really shouldn't have done that. Now we're too famous, Sanzo won't like it." Gojou said. Yuuki skipped along, ignoring him. "Lets go buy lots of things before we get back, Roach!" And thanks to Yuuki, they did for Hakkai his shopping and bought lots of food. However...

Yuuki burst into the room they had rented for the night. "Genjo, look I won the whole gambling centre, and got lots of money and lots of food!" She cried. Goku turned "FOOD!" He scrambled and bumped into Gojou who was juggling all the stuff. "Get off, you greedy monkey!"

Hakkai looked apologetically, rubbing his hand behind his head, " I'm really sorry you had to go do all the shopping Yuuki-san." "It's all right with me!" she chirped. Then she looked. "Genjo, did you hear what I said!" For Sanzo was facing the window and did not even turn to look at her. "Genjoo!" She went over to him and shook him. Then Sanzo, got up resolutely, grabbed her by the back of her shirt walked across the room, picked Gojou out and threw them outside of the room and locked the door, without so much as a blink of an eye. Then he walked back to his place by the window again. 

"Genjooooo!!!!!!! What did we dooooooO!!! Let me INNNN!!" Yuuki banged on the door. "Don`t you want your GOLD CARD?" she yelled holding out the card. The door suddenly opened, and she fell through. Sanzo picked the card, moved Yuuki away and slammed the door again.

"You're sooo MEANNNNNN!!!!!" Gojou stuck his hands to his ears as Yuuki`s yells could be heard ringing round town. Finally he grabbed her and said, " Enough. It's obvious Sanzo is mad at us. You wouldn't want him to fire his gun would you?" Yuuki stopped her yelling stared at him with tear-streaked eyes, and slowly shook no. "Lets go get another room.... oh I mean, two rooms," Gojou said. "No I want to be with you!" Yuuki cried. "Okay, okay."

"Genjo is mean. Genjo is mean." Yuuki sat cross-legged on the bed, sulking. Gojou was sitting on a chair, with his arms crossed. "Told you you shouldn't have taken the card." " I just borrowed it, and already gave it back. What's wrong with that?" Yuuki sulked. "Unfortunately, the corrupt monk won't accept these kind of excuses." Yuuki got off the bed and poured for herself some water. "Want some?" "No way." Gojou stood up.

Yuuki took heavy steps back towards the bed. Suddenly, she tripped over her bow which she had left lying on the floor. "Yikeeeeeessss!" She screamed, and closed her eyes expecting to hit the hard floor any moment. But she didn't. Instead she felt arms closing around her, shielding her.

"Are you all right? Man, girls are so careless." Gojou said, righting her up. Yuuki looked up at him. " If you didn't save me, I would've dropped to the floor, and hit my head, and-and it would have burst open, and lots of blood spurting out..." She was stopped by Gojou, who kissed her. "~Ehh?~" She thought helplessly. Gojou continued kissing her. "His lips.... are warm...." she thought.

"There better now? Don`t jump to conclusions," Gojou said as he tenderly wiped a strand of hair from her face. Then he suddenly carried her and placed her on the bed. "Go to sleep." He said. She lay down, staring at him. He covered the blanket over her. 

"Thanks Roach...." she smiled and fell asleep. Gojou looked at her, blushing. "I can't be liking a girl now! I've sworn off love! Love is nothing to me!" He thought, looking down at her. "But she's so beautiful...." His hand moved but stopped abruptly. What kind of a guy are you, Gojou, wanting to take advantage ! No way! He stepped off the bed resolutely and lay on the mattress on the floor.

The next day... 

"Ohhaaaaa!" Yuuki jumped right on Gojou, waking him up. "Youch, are you trying to kill me!?" He yelped. " Do you think Genjo would forgive us now??" she jumped around anxiously. "Lets go see them!" she continued. Gojou looked at her in surprise. "She's still so worried about Sanzo not forgiving us.. could it be...?" "No, but she accepted my kiss...!"

"Yuuki I want to ask you something." Gojou walked over to Yuuki who was about to go out at the door, closed the door firmly, and looked at her. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" "What, happened? Ohh! You saved me of course from splitting my head! Thanks Roach, now lets go!" Yuuki reached for the door. Gojou held it shut. "After that?" "Hmmm.... I was growing hysterical so you put me to bed!" Yuuki said triumphantly. Gojou, grabbed her and kissed her suddenly.

"Whaa...." Yuuki `s protest died down. "I did this." Gojou looked at her tenderly, and kissed her again. Yuuki was horrified. Sure, he did but she thought that was just to calm her. Zeon did that too, so did Homura and the other gods when she got too hysterical. Her acute senses now came alive. Why didn't she see it earlier, she groaned inwardly. She pushed him slightly. "Gojou.... I think you got the wrong meaning..... I didn't mean it to be like that....." She moved away. "I'm sorry I didn't set this straight earlier, I thought the kiss yesterday was just a normal thing.... you see, " she smiled sheepishly. " I treat you, treat all of you as my brothers, the brothers I didn't have, you really are just Roach to me. I have no special feelings." Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief. "lets goo!" She opened the door and rushed out, leaving Gojou dumbstruck looking after her. "You- You didn't have to be so straightforward!!" He ran after her. "Oh well, I was right, love Don`t exist!" he smiled as he ran. " But she is still interesting....my little sister."

Sanzo was outside, looking as Hakkai was packing up. "Sanzo, aren't we going to call Gojou and Yuuki?" Goku asked looking at the inn. "It's not my problem they are late." "Ah, Don`t look now, but..." Hakkai smiled, holding one finger up.

"Sanzo!!! I'm sooo sorry about yesterday!! Please forgive meeeeeee!" Yuuki ran and wrapped her arms around Sanzo. Sanzo was completely taken aback. She's still so happy...... after what I did, Sanzo thought. Gojou walked out smiling lopsidedly. "Stupid monkey, missed me?" "Che, it was sooo nice without you for once, and I didn't need to share the food with anyone!" Goku smirked. "Whaaat?! You ate all the food we bought!!! Spit it out ! Now !" Gojou jumped in the Jeep and proceeded to pull Goku`s mouth... (well you can imagine it) trying to force him to take it all back out. "Ouch, you stupid water-monster, it's all digested. OUCH!" Goku cried, trying to defend himself.

Yuuki looked hopefully at Sanzo. Sanzo took one look and said, " Lets go." "Am I forgiven?" " Yeah, so now you owe me a favour." Sanzo replied. "Woohooo! Lets goooo!" Yuuki rushed to the jeep but suddenly stopped, and opened the door for Sanzo to get in. "For you, Master Genjo" she bowed. Sanzo sniffed, and climbed up. Just as he settled himself down, Yuuki jumped on his lap. "It's your turn now to provide seats!" Yuuki cheered while Sanzo cursed, trying to take out his gun which was somehow stuck somewhere in his robes. Behind, Gojou and Goku were still making a ruckus about the food yesterday. Hakkai laughed contentedly, and drove the Jeep off, toward the west.


	4. Chapter 4: Interphase

Chapter 4: Interphase

Days have passed since the gang heading towards the west left the previous town. They stopped by many towns to spend the nights. However the jeep's occupants were now getting restless. "Genjo, when are we going to reach our destination??" Yuuki, who was sitting between Hakkai and Sanzo whined. "I Don`t know," was all he answered. "Awww, Sanzo, I'm underfed. Lets stop at a town," Goku begged. "URUSAI!" Genjo whipped out his tessen and hit Goku on the head. "Yeah, stupid monkey shut up, "Gojou looked bored as he smoked a cigarette. Goku held his head, looking downcast, but the next moment, he jumped up again. "TOWN! Hakkai, lets stop there please!!" Hakkai smiled "Okay, okay, we've been on the road for two nights now. Hakuryuu needs a rest too." They stopped at the outskirts of town as usual, and prepared to go. Yuuki and Goku ran up ahead eagerly. 

" That Ai. What does she think she's doing, " Homura snarled out. " Hanging around Sanzo-tachi , and helping them!" He balled his fists up angrily.

" Homura-sama, Don`t get angry. Maybe Ai no Megami-sama just wants to have some fun with them," commented Shien. " Yeah, she'll leave them soon, she's got no business with them anyway," said Zeon. Homura glared into the darkness, "Konzen, you can't steal Ai from me. She`s mine."

********************FLASHBACK*********************************

"Homura-sama.... so you found Rinrei`s tomb." Ai stood some distance away from Homura, who was bending over a stone. Homura looked up. "Go away." he ordered. "No, I can`t," she smiled. "I have something here for you. Before Kami-sama banished Rinrei down here, she passed me a letter, to be given to you after you found her." Ai took out a white letter from her robe and held it out. Homura looked up, surprised and took the letter, then went off some distance to read it.

" Homura, I know I promised you we would live together forever, (giggles) I shouldn`t have been so stupid, to believe that chasing a dream like this would be fruitful. I`m sorry I can`t fulfill my promise. Kami-sama forbid me to see you for a last goodbye. I`m just glad I was the one banished instead of you. However I heard some news from Ai. Kami-sama would`ve made you Homura Taishi by now, successor from Nataku. I just want you to know, no matter how selfish the gods in Heaven are, thinking only for themselves, and passing you an unclean task, that as long as you believe in it, no task is unclean. You have just got to believe, with your heart. With your true self. I believe in you, Homura. I`m happy that I met you, and I don`t regret it, I`ll live my life happily down there and you too, promise that you won`t grieve over me. I don`t want to see that because even though I`m gone, I`ll still watch over you. Trust yourself Homura, and you can win them all.

Your beloved, 

Rinrei 

P.S: Be Ai`s companion will you, for I know she`ll be lonely when I`m not there. "

Homura folded the letter and kept it in his robe. "Thank you.... Ai." he mumbled huskily. " "Aah, it was nothing at all," Ai shook her hand at him. "But we should wipe that sad sneer off your face for a while, I know! Lets go, I want to show you something!" Then she pulled Homura and they disappeared.

"Where are we?" Homura looked around. " Outside Earth. Look at it, it`s so beautiful!" Ai exclaimed. "Yeah, it is." " Homura-sama, see how the Earth turns endlessly on its axis, and never cease orbitting around the Sun. No matter what happens, " She pointed out to a meteorite which hit Earth with an explosion. "No matter how many meteorites batter it up, it still continues to orbit. Earth will never give up till the end. Neither should you." Homura looked silently at Earth. Yes, it was beautiful. A perfect balance of green and blue, with a misty veil hanging around it. And it never gave up.

"Homura, look! The asteroids orbit ! How beautiful!" At that time, a bunch of ice had came off Saturn, and travelling through space, turned it into magnificent shooting stars, and comets. "It`s just like snow. Beautiful snow. See, if you stay in heaven all the time, you don`t get to see all these." Ai clasped her hands together, watching the magnificent show. Homura looked at her. A veil of misty honey blonde hair enveloped her heart-shaped face which hosted her beautiful mysterious gray eyes. Ai turned and caught him looking at her. She smiled happily. Homura started, then smiled too. _I`ll never be lonely now_.

**********************END FLASHBACK*******************************

" I need you Ai. Don`t go running to Konzen now." Homura covered his face with his hands. "_I need you_"

Yuuki looked carefully at the remaining six balls on the pool table. Then she aimed her stick at the white ball. "Watch me !" She cried, and hit the ball. The six balls rolled all over the table, and each one dropped into the holes by the side of the table. "Yahoooo!" Yuuki cheered. "Che, that was nothing," said Sanzo, "You just didn`t give us a chance to show who`s boss."

"Anyway, you all lost. Winner gets to enjoy as many sake as she can take right! Bring it on mister!" She told the bartender. "Ya-re, ya-re, Sanzo, we shouldn`t have betted with her. Now we have to use the card again, " said Hakkai. "I don`t care, it`s not mine." Meanwhile, Gojou and Goku were fighting over a stolen piece of chicken. "Give it back! It`s mine! "No way, you stupid monkey, it`s mine!" "Aah, Sanzo, that water-monster took my chicken!" Goku suddenly clamped his hand over his mouth. Sanzo turned with a murderous look. "Now you`ve done it, stupid monkey!" Gojou said. Sanzo took out his gun and with three shots, destroyed the chicken, entirely.

"AAAH, the only piece of chicken!!!" Gojou and Goku whined. " Haven`t I said no meat allowed? Do you want to die?!" Sanzo yelled. " Now we`re as good as dead anyway, we had had no protein for 5 days, " Gojou whispered to Goku, who nodded sadly. A shot flying past their heads made them hug each other in fright again.

Hakkai turned to the innkeeper who rushed out to see what was the noise about. "Excuse me, can we have two rooms to put up for the night?" For Yuuki insisted on sleeping with them. "I hate to be alone," she had said.

"I HAVE ONLY ONE! ONE ROOM! NO MORE!" the innkeeper said. He thrust them the key. " Take it and clear out tomorrow! My customers have all gone because of your gang." He huffed back. " AAh, what manners that innkeeper has," drawled Gojou. " Yeah, and it was all because of you, stupid water-monster!" Goku said innocently. " MEE??! If you hadn`t shouted to Sanzo about the chicken we could have eaten it and not make so much noise!" Gojou shouted. " If you didn`t fight with me for MY piece of chicken, there wouldn`t be any trouble at all!" Goku fought back.

" IF THAT CORRUPT MONK HADN`T FIRED A SHOT, WE COULD HAVE EATEN THAT CHICKEN!" they both chorused, pointing accusing fingers at Sanzo.

" Do you want to die??!" Sanzo aimed his gun at them.

"Ma ma, Genjo, you`re getting old before your time. Don`t waste your breath over the kids," Yuuki said drinking her sake happily. Gojou and Goku both glared at her about to retort back when she jumped up, and pulled Hakkai towards the stairs. "Lets go see our room Hakkai, and leave these old misers here." "Aah...right..." Hakkai smiled apologetically. 

"How long does this stairway go?" Gojou groaned. "Hurry up, you corrupt monk." "Just shut up!" Sanzo snapped. After about 5 minutes climbing up the winding stairway (you can imagine how high that is), they reached the top. Hakkai opened the door to the room, and Yuuki hopped in. Suddenly, she screamed " OHHHH NOOOOO!" and it could be heard ringing around town (again!). Hakkai shut his ears with his hands, and tripped back into Sanzo. Sanzo, unprepared for that and also to the vibration, nearly fell off top of the stairs, but managed to regain his balance. Unfortunately, he pushed Gojou and both Gojou and Goku rolled all the way to the bottom of the stairs (Oooops!).

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sanzo burst out. Yuuki turned to him, with sad eyes. "THERE`S ONLY ONE BED !" Both Hakkai and Sanzo fell upside-down.

"That wasn`t anything to scream of," Sanzo snarled back. "Of course there is, it means we have to play again to see who gets the bed." Yuuki pouted. (Earlier on, while on the jeep, they had promised that if there was only one bed provided, they would have to play a game, where the winner would get the bed.)

"Huh, my turn to be a winner now. I say Black jack, " Sanzo cracked his knuckles. "Ma, ma this is tiring. Where are Gojou and Goku?" Hakkai asked as he dealt the cards. "Who cares, " Yuuki and Sanzo answered.

"Grrr, that, stupid, monk... is going to... get it ...from me," Gojou panted as he climbed up the stairs slowly, the top of the stairs coming in view.. "Aah, Gojou, I can`t climb anymore," Goku whined grabbing at Gojou`s heels. "So get off me!" In an attempt to kick off Goku, Gojou lost his balance, and they both rolled all the way down again.

"I got a Heart King and Heart Queen. 20," Sanzo said, slapping down his cards. 

" Aah, I got a Diamond King and a Heart Ace," Hakkai smiled. "Damn!" Sanzo cursed. " I `m sure your cards nothing to look at, Hakkai wins, " he sighed. " Don`t jump to conclusions, Genjo," Yuuki grinned happily as she laid down her cards. "Spade King and Ace... masaka!!" they both stared at her in disbelief.

"Goodnight!" she chirped.

The next morning, after a refreshing sleep and a triumphant win, Yuuki woke up energized. "Get up Genjo, Hakkai!" she said, jumping on both of them. Genjo reached for his gun, but couldn`t find it and so had to get up. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Yuuki," Hakkai greeted her. "Yep, ohhaaaaa!" she replied in Sanzo`s ear, then ran off chuckling. "I`m seeing what`s for breakfast!" On the way down, she suddenly realized that she didn`t see Goku and Gojou. Where are they? she wondered. Oh who cares, she skipped the last of the stairs down. She didn`t see two huge shadows at the bottom of the stairs, one emitting snores loudly. And tripped over them. 

"What the hell....!" she got up rubbing her chin. Then she saw. "Gojou, Goku, what are you doing there? Blocking public access!" " Goku rubbed his head. "Yuuki, I`m hungry!" "I`m getting something to eat," she replied heading off. "Yahoo! I`m coming too!"

Gojou rubbed his head and thought, that girl is really troublesome. Anyway, thanks to Sanzo, they had to spend the night on the floor...- Someone, no two people tripped over him and they both fell with a sickening splat, their legs entangled around Gojou`s head. Yuuki suddenly popped back, " I forgot to warn you Genjo, Gojou spent the night on the floor and was still there... YIKES!" She dodged the bullets that cam flying towards her with immense speed. The bullets also barely shot passed the innkeeper`s head, causing his toupee (fake hair) to fall off. The innkeeper now had huge veins bursting out of his head......

The five of them got thrown out of the inn by the innkeeper who shouted, " GET OUT YOU DEVILS AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"Mataku, that was one hell of an innkeeper!" Gojou said, rubbing his head. The jeep was headed again, towards the west. "Yeah, and we hadn`t finished dinner!" piped Goku. "Yeah selfish Master Sanzo, see what you`ve done!" Yuuki added in.

"URUSAI!!!" 


	5. Chapter 5: Regret of The Past

Chapter 5: Regret Of The Past

The little green jeep was bobbing merrily along a road with its daily dose of insults by the occupants. 

"Sanzo, I`m getting hungry! Lets stop!" "Yeah, stop and let you eat shrubs, stupid monkey" " But I hate vegetation! I want meat!" "URUSAI!" "Ah Genjo, you`re going to have high blood pressure if you continue like this!". The 'group discussion' usually ends with a "BANG!" Sound of a shot from a gun.

When the jeep finally comes into view....

Goku was slumped over the jeep`s side, groaning. Gojou meanwhile was trying to smoke a cigarette while swatting away Yuuki who was trying to 'plait' his long hair. Sanzo was reading his newspaper, and Hakkai humming away. Suddenly...

A burst of light appeared. It grew brighter and brighter. "What`s that light!" "No way, not those gods again!" Yuuki meanwhile, looked on with a solemn look. She knew what that meant. He has come, she whispered to herself.

The light slowly dispersed, showing three figures behind it. Homura`s smirking face came into view.

" Eh, coming for our daily exercise aren`t you? We missed you guys," Gojou said. "Koitsu wa! I`ll surely beat you up this time, Homura!" Goku shouted. " "Che." was all Sanzo said.

" I`ve only come to take back what belongs to me. I have no other reason today for seeing you guys," Homura said. "Aah, we can`t exercise today, " smirked Zeon. 

"What a waste. I was thinking my muscles would finally get to work," yawned Gojou. "Well, take what you want and go," Sanzo said returning to his newspaper. "Don`t worry, I will."

"Aah, where are you going Yuuki?" Hakkai turned to the slowly disappearing figure on tiptoes. "Aack! Che, Hakkai!" Yuuki complained. "Oops, did I do something wrong?" he asked. "You`re hopeless."

"Ai, please. Come back," Homura suddenly said, looking at her. Yuuki, feigning innocence turned to him. "Do I know you Mister-who-appeared-out-of-the-light?" she asked. Zeon appeared behind her, and knocked her on the head. "Of course you do Yuuki-sama! Now lets go!" Yuuki balled her fists, but told herself, slowly, slowly, you`ll get rid of them. Don`t rush. "I`m sorry Misters, you`ve got the wrong person. We`ve delayed enough. Bye bye now, see you then!" She made a dash towards the jeep.

Homura appeared in front of her, and grabbed her wrists. "Stop it, Ai! I just want to know something. Lets get back first," he commanded. "Who are you to command me?" she said bitterly. "Let me alone!" She pushed him off and tried to disentangle his hands. But that made him pull her towards him, and he kissed her.

Sanzo-tachi, stood by the side, staring openmouthed. Zeon, seeing his chance, teased them " Betcha didn't know Yuuki`s Homura`s girlfriend, didcha?" "Temee! Are you serious?" Gojou asked. "I don`t joke unnecessarily."

Hakkai looked at Sanzo, who was grinding his teeth hard. "Is this true?" Hakkai asked Shien. Shien nodded. Sanzo suddenly said, "I`ve had enough of this. Lets go." And climbed into the jeep.

" Genjo! Stop it Homura ! Genjo, its not what you think" She tried pushing Homura away and ran after Sanzo.

" Step on it, Hakkai." And Hakkai, with a worried sigh and backward glance, stepped on the gas and they speeded on. Goku shouted, " Yuuki! Come back as fast as you can!" "Yeah Yuuki, or we won`t forgive you!" Gojou added.

Yuuki fainted, too shocked at Sanzo`s behaviour. Homura caught her just before she touched the ground. "Ai...." he whispered, holding her hand.

Back in the demon palace, which Homura took over, Yuuki turned. She was coming to. When she opened her eyes, she saw Homura. She closed her eyes again, and turned over to the other side. "Stop it Ai." He turned her to him again.

"What do you want?" she said, not looking at him. "I...I-....I`m....." Homura stuttered, before giving up and walking to a window by the side. "I`ve gotta go, " she proclaimed jumping out of bed. "Wait!" Homura caught Yuuki by the arm. "I`m..I`m SORRY, Ai! I ..shouldn`t have done that..." he looked at her earnestly. "It`s not so easy as to say just...sorry." she said.

********************************FLASHBACK**************************

Ai sat by Bousatsu (Goddess of Mercy)'s lotus pond, happily humming. She took out a lotus, and hugged it to her face. "What a nice day, Bousatsu-sama. I believe these are the happiest times of my life." "Aah, and how boring. But soon, we`ll see the drama," said Bousatsu. "What do you mean?" asked Ai irritably. 

" Good times never last." "What kind of Goddess of Mercy are you! Always predicting bad times!" Ai shot back. She huffed up and walked out.

" Ai." Homura stood by the entrance. "Homura!" With a delighted cry, she rushed to hug him, nearly knocking him off his feet. "You came on time, I want to show you something! Come on!" She pulled him before he could say another word.

"Look! Isn`t this pretty, Homura?" Ai stared dreamily into her mirror, which showed a human man and a woman who were very happy with their newborn, and children running around them. " I love it so much, when I see everyone around me happy. Being able to fulfill peoples` dreams is my destiny. I`ve already created so many families down there, and they`re all so happy. I wish I could be like them." She looked at Homura hopefully. "I wish they wouldn`t be so happy," he said, staring into space.

" Why not?" Ai looked questioningly. Homura snapped out of his staring 'fit' and suddenly said, "Lets go enjoy ourselves for now, Ai. Come on!" He pulled her and they ran off laughing.

Back at the Heavenly Palace, Ai kneeled down in front of the Imperial Throne. 

" Kami-sama, I`m here. Why did you find me for?" She looked up.

" Don`t be sad when you hear this, my dear. Homura Taishi has set off with his troops. The day of Punishment for the unruly humans have come. Unfortunately I couldn`t stop him." Kami-sama bowed his head down.

" But.... he couldn`t! Daddy, he couldn`t! No way, that`s not like him! I just showed him !" Ai cried.

" Now, now, my little Goddess of Love, you know its destined to be like that. You`re just not experienced. Didn`t Kanzeon teach you anything? The Goddess of Love builds up everything, and once it has reached the max, the God of War will destroy it. The cycle repeats itself, my dear. Don`t get disheartened. You did a great job." Kami-sama explained.

"No... no way.... He wouldn`t do a thing like that, he wouldn`t ! Daddy I tell you, he WOULDN`T!" With that, Ai ran off and outside the palace, flew down to her beloved Earth.

"Now Kami-sama, you know you should have told her the whole truth." Kanzeon appeared behind.

" If I did, she would hate me and not that unclean person. I want the God of War to be merciless, and she`s not helping me. Besides how can that unclean god come near my beloved daughter, " Kami-sama sneered.

Ai flew down, desperate to stop the war that was happening. Even now. The fields her humans had so lovingly tended to were all in flames. The houses they had built were burned to ashes. And still as she saw, they were fighting with each other, just like in the Pandora`s Box story, but even worse, they were killing each other! She stared in horror. Then among the mists of rage and smoke, she spotted Homura. Her beloved Homura, her sweet tempered Homura, who was now smirking and looked as if he was enjoying the whole spectacle. _Enjoying!_

Ai, so enraged, she let out her inside energy. The air around her burst with her immense energy. Men who were fighting, stopped momentarily, staring. Ai, in her complete celestial form, floated to Homura, who was staring at her in shock.

" How dare you destroy my lands! How dare you!" Ai said in a soft melodious voice. Homura started, "Listen I..." but trailed off remembering what he had been told. _"Do your job, and don`t tell Ai or I`ll pair her with another God who`s far more worthy of her" Kami-sama warned._ "I can`t let another god touch her" Homura thought bitterly.

" Ai.... The world looks nice as it is now, isn`t it?" he sneered though deep in his heart he was cracking. He let out a burst of ki at the humans which caused an instant explosion. " Playing with this clay men are so amusing."

Ai balled up her fists angrily. "NOOOOOOO!! I`LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!" All around her the ground cracked, the air became hard to breathe, lightning struck everything down. For when the Goddess of Love is deprived of positive energy and filled with negative energy, she will become the Goddess of Destruction. Earth was facing its day of Doom, as Kami-sama had prophesied.

*******************END FLASHBACK***********************************

Yuuki grasped her head with her hands. "I can`t stand it, I can`t stand it!" Homura, afraid that her negative energy would take over her, quickly came over and hugged her. "I`m really sorry Yuuki, what I did was wrong....." Yuuki pushed him away, her eyes glittering. "No its still not yet time. I can`t see you now, or I`ll lose control of myself. Goodbye." With that, she turned and disappeared.

Homura looked at her disappearing form, sighing. "Don`t worry Homura-sama, she`ll come back to you." Shien said. "Yeah, she`ll know that Konzen`s...." Shien nudged Zeon hard. "Oops..I...ah..I mean..." Zeon stammered. 

" How can I hope for her forgiveness when I can`t even forgive myself?"


	6. Chapter 6: Light After Darkness

Chapter 6: Light After Darkness

Sanzo looked at the sunrise, feeling very glum. The others looked at him worriedly. He had not shown any emotion after they had left Yuuki with Homura. By his own order. They knew it was useless, trying to cheer him up. This time the Jeep seemed empty and hollow, without the usual insults.

Suddenly, Hakkai stepped on the brakes. HARD. Gojou and Goku were nearly thrown out. "Why did you do that, Hakkai" Goku complained. "Sumimasen, but it seems there is someone in front." "Just knock that person over," Sanzo said listlessly. "Aa...aah..." Hakkai said.

The figure became prominent. "YUUKI!" Gojou and Goku yelled. "You`re back!" They jumped out and danced with her. "Yeah, how`ve you guys been!" she exclaimed. "Hello, Hakkai." Hakkai waved at her.

"Genjo-sama, I`m sorry... about yesterday. I shouldn`t have gone to Homura." Yuuki apologised. She walked towards him.

"Stop where you are. Show your true form. I`m not in the mood to play," Sanzo said."Sanzo!" the other three cried.

Yuuki, who was standing nearby smiled a cunning smile. "You are very smart Sanzo-sama, being able to detect my fine disguise in a moment." "HAH?!" The other three exclaimed again.

"Che, you don`t sound like that bitch at all."

"Of course. You would know better." With that she disappeared in a cloud, and when that cloud dispersed, she showed her true self. Long brown hair in soft curls reached her feet, with a striking porcelain complexion, and big blue eyes. The other three`s eyes popped out further.

" I am the Goddess of Wealth, the half sister of the Goddess of Love, Ai...no I should say Yuuki." 

"Leave me alone. Don`t Heaven have anything better to do, sending down one goddess after another."

"Why you.....! Aah, but the famous Sanzo`s always acted like that, I won`t take it to heart."

" Go away!" Sanzo fired a few shots, which of course couldn`t do the Goddess any harm.

Suddenly, Hakkai turned and saw another figure. "Yuuki! Is that you?" he exclaimed. "Aah, are you you this time or what?" Gojou looked curiously. 

"Get in. Hakkai, drive now." was all she said.

Sanzo, who was really bored, hopped in and the rest followed suit, leaving the Goddess of Wealth in dust. "Why... you.... you !" She sputtered. "Bye bye! I`d love to know you better... next time!" Gojou called out.

They stopped outside an inn. Yuuki went in, and ordered "The best sake you got" and drank them one after another. They all sat around her, staring in surprise.

"Well, well look here, Goddess of Love, are you supposed to drink sake?" said Gojou in a half attempt to amuse her. She took no notice of him.

" You`d better pay for yourself," Sanzo said. She ignored him, but drank the sake faster and more.

Meanwhile, Homura was in a state of self regret. He wandered listlessly around the demon palace. Shien and Zeon looked at him worriedly. " Is he going crazy?" Zeon whispered. "No." Shien said. Suddenly, he perked up and stared outside. "Something`s coming." Just then, several balls of light flew down and as they touched the floor, turned into solid forms. The biggest one, touched Homura`s throne and turned into... Kami-sama!

Homura turned, his face expressionless.

"Homura Taishi, you have not done what is required of you this time. You were supposed to destroy what the Goddess of Love did. Are you ready to receive your sentence?" Kami-sama said.

"NO! Homura!" Zeon shouted. The immense soldiers swarmed upon him and he took out his machine gun, ready to blast them. But Shien nudged him and shook his head. Zeon, put down the gun, shaking with anger.

"I`m ready to receive it. I won`t be played by you all now. My life is mine, and mine alone," said Homura.

"Hahaha! He actually thinks so! Well Homura you are wrong!" The gods that arrived burst out laughing. Homura just kneeled down.

"First Homura Taishi, you will be tortured. Then you will be banished to be a mere human on Earth, meaning you will no more hold the title "Taishi."

Homura smiled. "So you`ve found another unclean person. That`s good. I pity him."

"Begin his sentence!" Kami-sama ordered.

Homura suddenly had extra chains and shackles, around his hands and legs. As the whips were raised, he looked up and smiled.

"Straight Flush! I win!" Gojou crowed. "Finally!" He slammed his cards on the table. The others sighed. "Goddess of Wealth is on my side! Thank you!" He looked up mockly praying.

Suddenly, Yuuki choked on her sake, causing her to spit all over Sanzo. He jumped up irritably, "What`s wrong with you?"

"Homura! He`s in danger ! I can feel it!" Yuuki closed her eyes.

"I have to go."

" Bye bye." Sanzo answered.

"But you are all coming with me."

"Matte....!"

They all disappeared in a flash of light.

"Slash!" The whip whipped over Homura`s back for the 30th time. Homura bent down, his power weakening. "At the 55th time, you will be a mere human." The words rung in his head, but he was unable to stop his self regret. Maybe this is the best thing, he thought, forget about everything, release myself from this pain.

When the whip was about to slash across Homura`s back for the 50th time, a ball of bright light appeared. Ai appeared with Sanzo-tachi.

"Homura!" she cried. She ran over to Homura, and lay herself on him. The whip, whipped her instead, having no artificial intelligence except to do what it was programmed to do.

Homura looked up, surprise, shock and hopefulness covering his face. 

"I`ll never leave you again! Never! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" Ai cried, while the whip whipped her endlessly.

Homura balled his fists, and with his renewed power, easily broke the chains and shackles that held him. He hugged Ai.

"STOP THE WHIP!" Kami-sama ordered.

"You really mean that? I`m... forgiven...!?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Yes! I`m sorry I acted like a beast!" Tears falling down her face, she hugged him. "I won`t leave you, I won`t!"

Sanzo and the rest stared. Then Kanzeon stepped out.

"Make the decision now, Kami-sama."

Kami-sama stared hard at his daughter.

"Daddy, I want to be with him. He's all I want. Please Daddy." And she stared at him beseechingly.

Kami-sama sighed. He wasn't a cruel person after all. He just wanted everyone to be happy, but it seemed the other gods were always unsatisfied. In his order to try to please everyone, he pleased no one.

" The Goddess of Love will be with the God of War, just as the Matchmaker prophesied. Their destinies are intertwined, that I cannot mess around too. And, from now on, " With that he glanced at his daughter lovingly, "Any child of mixed parentage of god and human will not be outcasts. They are on the same level as the pure gods. It is not fair to judge by the physical appearance. And, contrary to everyone`s thinking, the God of War is no longer a forsaken task. We will now only watch over humans this time, as we should have done long ago. No god is now allowed to disturb humans, but only to witness their doings, as Kanzeon-sama puts it."

Ai glanced happily at her father. They could be together now, she and Homura. She looked at Homura, only to see his loving eyes stare back down at her. They kissed each other, passionately, long, and hard.

The whole palace erupted in cheers and applause. Yes, this pairing was the best there was. A perfect balance. Between love and war.

"Eh-ahem. We shall go now, if you please," Sanzo turned.

" Genjo Sanzo, wait. You are the one given the task of going to the west to stop the resurrection of Gyumaoh, is it not?"

" I`m wondering why you all can`t do it yourselves, since you're all so bored up in Heaven."

Kami-sama laughed. "You are as funny as Kanzeon says. Now, we have certain rules up in Heaven to abide to. All we can do now is give you our blessings. Go now, and do not fail us."

"Che."  
Kami-sama sent Sanzo-tachi back to where they came from.

"And now, Ai and Homura, you are both officially elected as the guardians to look over Sanzo and the rest. But don`t overdo it, " He cautioned as Ai looked overjoyed.

After the commotion and celebrations ended, the gods all went back to Heaven.

In the Heavenly Palace, with Kanzeon by his side, Kami-sama commented, " After this journey, they will surely be reincarnated back to who they were in the past. As Konzen Daiji, Kenren and Tenpau, the gods."

"I`m sure that will be a day to look forward to, " said Kanzeon.   



End file.
